Leather and Witches
by Isis78-13
Summary: This is the second installment of sticks and whips! You should read the first one before this one, but it is not necessary.


Hey everyone! Long time no talk! Well here is the second story to "Sticks and Whips". A great Friend of mine Kattalakis Helped me write it, and was also my Beta for a major part of it! She is a wonderful writer and without her help and guidance I would not have been able to finish this! So here we go! On with the story!

Leather and Witches

By

Isis and Kattalakis

The doors to the great hall opened with a bang. Everyone turned to look at the figure that stood in the doorway. The first thing people saw was the black. Black heels, black cape, black leather mini skirt, and black leather corset. The second thing people saw was the collar, emerald green with a very large ring on it. The third thing people noticed, the person wearing all the leather, all the black, was non other then Hermione Granger, Head Girl, and know it all extraordinaire. Jaws dropped, boys grew hot, and girls grew envious.

She walked slowly into the room. Her hips swaying, and her tamed hair blowing in some unseen breeze. She stopped for a second to bend over and adjust the small strappy heels she was wearing, giving everyone time to get in a proper look.

He was not happy. She was blatantly going against him! This was not how their arrangement was supposed to go. Yet here she was, showing the entire school that she was not, in fact, a virgin, innocent, or anything remotely like that. He glared at her as she stopped in between two tables.

"I wanted to make this clear to everyone. So listen up." She looked at a few people in particular. "I want it to be known that I will no longer be your 'Dream conquest' I have already been taken by some one else and have no desire to be with any of you other, untalented, untrained little boys"

With a flick of her wrist the tables move apart a little more, not even upsetting their occupants. Another flick of her wrist and a long silver poll appeared in front of her.

"Now, I am going to get into a lot of trouble for doing this. Safe to say, my master will not be very happy with me. I have gone against his rules, have humiliated him, well at least I will. But I am sick of all you idiots trying to get into my pants. If you think for one second you can challenge him for my collar, go ahead, you will lose. I am his, and I am going to show all you fuckers what you will never get to touch."

With that done, she walks up to the pole and climbs to the top where every one has a good view. Wrapping her legs around it, she leans backwards until she releases it with her hands and looks upside down across the crowd, panting slightly as her ample cleavage tries to follow gravity and fall from her corset. From all around the Great Hall, music softly begins playing then amps up as Hermione begins to move.

_I took a walk with my basket full of goodies  
Outside my boundaries  
With my red hoodie on  
I found a forest and it led to a valley  
Sooner or later  
All the daylight was gone_

Down the poll she slid until her was laying on her back with the poll between her legs. She turned her head and looked out over the crowd all the while singing.

_Skip and a hop  
The stars are shining up above me  
I'm on my way  
I'm not afraid  
All inhibitions gone  
A voice awakened of someone in the moonlight  
Caught in a trance  
Of sweet romance  
So I sang along _

She moved her legs up the poll, crossing them at the ankles. She turned her body gracefully, the poll between her legs. She got on her hands and knees, the poll pressed firmly into her ass.

_Ooh ooh  
The wolf's howlin' at the moon  
Ooh Ooh  
You will  
In a minute  
Or two  
Be erased by my tune  
Yeah! _

She moved her legs in front of her, and rolled them until she was crouched on her feet. She slide her way up the poll, then back down, then back up again. She swung herself around the poll, her hand the only thing connecting before she lifted her leg up and wrapped it around the poll.

_Wolves and witches  
All the bitches  
They just bring you down  
How much better  
The world would be  
Without them around  
Wolves and witches  
They're lost wishes  
They just can't be found  
They're chewed and tattered  
Spell casts  
They're banished  
Now_

With her leg around the poll she slid down into a simi-split before rolling her body back up, and jumping up so the poll was between her thighs. She rolled her upper body down, her legs staying firmly planted. Her hands gripped the poll below her.

_I took a walk to see where the path would take me  
Follow the bread crumbs  
And I fed them to the birds  
No one can find me in my house made out of candy  
Only a trail of notes  
And the air could still be heard_

She let her legs release from the poll, holding herself up with her arms, she split her legs, and turned them so the bar was between her ass again. She wrapped her legs around the poll again, her ankles crossing behind it this time.

_Ooh ooh  
The witches are mad  
Ooh ooh  
You won't  
Hear them cry  
To the sky  
'Cause I'm gonna rhyme  
My time away _

She moved her upper body up the bar again, letting her back rest against it. Then her hands grasp the front of her corset. In one movement she ripped the garment from her body and exposed her emerald green clad breast.

_Wolves and witches  
All the bitches  
They just bring you down  
How much better  
The world would be  
Without them around _  
_Wolves and witches  
They're lost wishes  
They just can't be found  
They're chewed and tattered  
Spell casts  
They're banished  
Now_

Hermione came down to the poll, she danced her way up the the head table. Leaning against it for a second before flipping onto the top of it.

_And the song goes like this  
Oh  
Ooh  
Oh  
Ooh  
Oh  
Ooh  
Oh  
Ooh  
Oh  
Ooh  
Yeah!  
Wolves and witches  
All the bitches  
They just bring  
You down  
How much better  
The world would be  
Without them  
Around  
Wolves and witches  
They're lost wishes  
They just can't  
Be found  
They're chewed and tattered  
Spell casts  
They're banished  
Now_

Flicking her wand first to clear it of platters and dishes, Hermione started to dance down the head table. She crouched down in front of every professor, giving them a good view of her emerald green panties before dancing her way to the next. Slowly, seductively. She would always look into their eyes, searching to see what lay hidden there

_Wolves and witches  
All the bitches  
They just bring you down  
How much better  
The world be  
Without them around  
Wolves and witches  
They're lost wishes  
They just can't be found  
They're chewed and tattered  
Spell casts  
They're banished  
Spell casts  
They're banished  
Spell casts  
They're banished  
Spell casts  
They're banished  
NOW!_

Stopping in front of Snape, she sits down then places a leg on either side of him. Shoving herself off the table, she lands in his lap, wrapping her legs around the back of his chair and flinging her arms around his neck. She looks deep into his eyes then without breaking eye contact, she leans her head back, flicking her hair away from the ring so that he may claim her as his own.

Severus looked at her with anger in his eyes. The music had stopped, and the hall was silent. She looked at him with nothing in her eyes. She didn't know what she wanted. He knew it. He stood up, grasped her ass and plunked her on the table. He looked her dead in the eyes before grabbing the ring on her collar.

"You are mine Bitch. Now, down on your knees, it is time to go." His tone was that of utter anger. She flinched but did as she was told.

A leather leash was clipped to her collar and she felt him all but drag her out of the Great Hall.

Hermione was thankful when they got to his Chambers. She knew that she was going to be punished. She didn't know how, or how badly she would be punished. But right now, she really didn't care. She was his and Everyone knew it now.

Severus was angry with her, but not as much as she thought. He was happy and almost relieved that she would choose him, publicly as her master. A small smile graced his lips before the sneer he usually wore.

"Get up" his voice was dangerously smooth.

Severus shoved her back to the wall, pinning her hands above her head with a single whispered spell.

"Now my kitten. You will be punished for what you have done." His voice was silk, sliding down her body. She shivered.

He brought his lips to her neck, slowly nibbling and kissing, torturing her with the ease. "Now I know how much you hate easy, slow, and lite. But that my dear is what I am going to do to you."

Hermione moaned and wiggled as he slowly moved down her body.

He grasped her breasts, squeezing them slowly before running the pad of his thumb over her nipple, getting the nub to harder.

"Aww my pet, you are already getting hard for me. You want me don't you kitten. " His silky smooth voice said in her ear, making her shutter. She knew that he didn't require an answer yet, so she just moaned in response.

He licked her hardened peak, making her hips buck against him. He let out a deep chuckle at her actions, but continued to lavish her breasts.

Slowly his lips traveled down her navel kissing, sucking, and biting every surface that he covered. Hermione moaned as he slid his tongue across her lower stomach, her core dripping for him.

"My pet." He murmured in to her lower stomach. "How lovely you are. Shall I eat you right here? Or shall I bring you in front of your peers so they can watch as I pleasure you?"

"What ever you want Master." Hermione all but gasped out as his fingers found their way into her slick folds.

"That is my good little kitten." With a wave of his wand, her arms were free, but she did not move to touch him. She was not allowed to do that. "On your knees in the middle of the bed. I want to see your pretty behind."

On the bed Hermione crawled, opening her legs to him, showing him what he asked for.

He walked up to her, sliding his hand down her spine, almost like petting a cat. And like cat, Hermione purred. "Oh that is my good little kitten."

Severus let his fingers run across her ass, slapping each check in turn before dipping a finger into her pussy.

"Oh you are so wet for me. I think I want to taste you before I fuck you." And with that, Severus buried his face into her, sliding his flat tongue across her core before dipping into her. "You taste divine kitten, like always."

He licked and sucked her pussy for a good ten minuets before he sat up and shoving his think hot cock into her. Hermione screamed in pleasure as his cock filled her, stretched her.

"Severus!" She moaned. "Harder, faster. I need more. Fill me!" Hermione screamed as he plunged into her over and over again. His scrotum slapping against her labia, pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

Her first orgasm hit her fast, and before she was down from her high, he had turned her onto her back, placed her legs on her arms, and started to slowly slide in and out of her.

"That's my good little Kitten. Tell me, who do you belong to?" He demanded as he began moving faster his own completion coming closer.

"You Master, I belong to you" Hermione gasped as she herself started the climb to her second orgasm.

"Come for me kitten. Come. _Now_" He grasped her legs and slammed into her one last time, as he seed pumped into her body, sending her into her second orgasm that evening.

Severus laid in bed holding the witch closely to his chest. He couldn't help thinking back to how this world he was in now came to be.

*** Flashback ***

Severus wasn't very happy when an old "friend" of his contacted him about a young witch by the name of Hazel. Hazel had apparently used a reference from him to obtain her job at the Smoldering Cauldron. He had no idea who Hazel was, or what she was doing at the SM, but he was going to find out, and then give her an ear full.

Severus walked into the SM thinking it was a normal potions shop, before he was pulled into the back by the owner who was chatting non stop about something that did not interest Severus at all. He saw a room, with a few platforms, poles hooked into them. And a bunch of table sand chairs. He could only sigh. Of course, why else would this shop have a name like the Smoldering Cauldron if it didn't have some type of erotic nature to it!

Severus sat down, and waited for the privet performance the owner had promised him. Soon the lights started to dim and music started to play. A long leg ginger head beauty appeared on the stage, wearing little to nothing with some huge heals on. He watched her dance. Not knowing who it was until the song was ending and she had strutted her way off the stage.

Severus was very surprised by this change in events, and walked back to the castle in a numb state. Once there he sat in his champers for the better part of three hours, slowly getting angrier and angrier. Finally he stormed his way up to her room. Hell bent on giving her a piece of his mind.

***End flashback ***

Severus chuckled, thanking the moon and stars that he had been the name on her resume, and not some other idiot. He kissed Her head, before holding her tighter in his arms. With one last look at the sleeping beauty in his arms, Severus fell into a deep restful sleep, knowing that tomorrow would bring more changes, but nothing that would tear them apart.

THE END.

Thank you everyone who Favorited the first story. This story is a tad different, mostly because two people wrote it.

So please tell us what you think!

Thank you!

~Isis

Also, there will be no more stories in this "Series"


End file.
